Code Lyoko: The X Chronicles
by PhoenixT150
Summary: Code Lyoko will never be the same again as displayed in this epic dark, twisted version of the show.  Bending the rules of fantasy Code Lyoko: The X Chronicles is more dark, surprising and unbelievable than the original.


Code Lyoko: The X Chronicles.

_**Code Lyoko will never be the same again as displayed in this epic dark, twisted version of the show. Bending the rules of fantasy Code Lyoko: The X Chronicles is more dark, surprising and unbelievable than the original. Full of unexpected romances, betrayals, upgrades, and an ending that will blow you away. **_

**Chapter 1 – Camp Xana – Part 1.**

Ulrich's POV.

After a day of doing absolutely nothing I think it's time I pack my suitcase, Yumi's been nagging at me for a while now to do it. Really needed this break, I guess the bad thing about it Odd's not going, worst thing about it William is. Jeremy granted us permission to go to camp as it's only a few miles away, but I guess we all would've went any way.

"Oh, it's about time".

A sweet voice comes from behind me,

"Yumi, camp isn't till tomorrow, I still don't know why I'm packing now".

She giggles,

"Well, rather now than tomorrow when we could spend time hanging out".

I'm defeated…she has a good point, any time spent with Yumi is great. I can't help but like her more everyday, but of course all things great must come with one thing that's not so great, her stalker William. If he ever hurt her, I wouldn't even begin to regret for what I would do to him. I can't help think it's a competition for both of us to get Yumi's attention, it's even more irritating when she doesn't show who's winning very clearly.

I'm woken the next morning by my cell phone, it's Jeremy.

"Ulrich, I wanted to talk about the attack we had yesterday, it makes no sense, Xana didn't do anything, well nothing we seen anyway, what if he's done something and we've not noticed! I'm worried".

In disappointment I put my hand on my head,

"Jeremy, it's nothing, you'll be fine, Lyoko is fine, nothing to worry about".

He let's out a big gasp,

"But, but.."

Yumi enters, it's time to go,

"Jeremy it's all in your head, nothing is wrong, Xana sent monsters, we kicked their butt, as always, and Odd is here you're fine".

That's if he isn't too busy catching up with his cousin from Canada, Julia comes over every so often to see how Odd's doing, he likes her presence, I guess seeing a family member once and a while is rare for him.

I guess we're the closest to what Odd can actually call a family, I suppose my parents aren't exactly here all the time either.

"Right Jeremy we're off, you'll be fine, trust me. If there is any trouble, we're not that far away, just call and we'll come".

Jeremy doesn't look too convinced, nothing I can say will help him, it's Jeremy, he doesn't like being alone, especially when trouble starts.

The bus wasn't exactly the lap of luxury, it smelled of old popcorn, it was infested will all sorts of creepy crawlies. If this is what the bus is like, I wonder what camp will be like. Odd stands before us on the pavement to say his goodbyes, behind him approaches a very tall, skinny, beautiful woman. I point behind him, he turns, as soon as he does the bus moves. He doesn't get a chance to wave but sends a message shortly after "Have fun, play it safe".

Yumi and I were sitting at the back, William was at the front by himself, the seat in front us was empty, Yumi being Yumi had to invite him over.

"Hey William, there's a seat over here beside us",

like a dog he answers his masters call.

He smirks and sits,

"Wow, from the worst seat possible to the best view",

he was sitting directly in front of Yumi, I want to punch him, but remain angry on the inside, instead of using my fists.

After forty minutes of intense stare downs and silent awkward moments, the bus reaches its destination. The people in front rush out the bus to get the best view, finally we approached the front, and through the battered, rusted doors was our home for the next four days, it was very dark, night time already?

Our cabin was way at the back, the dreaded walk almost took as long as the bus drive took, not to mention we're on top of a huge hill. Aelita was already in the cabin as we went in, Yumi and I drop our luggage when we land on the beds.

"It's quite a walk isn't it",

Aelita's voice seems even sweeter than usual,

"Finding….it….hard…to breathe",

Aelita giggles,

"Well, just think it'll be better tomorrow when we are going down the hill",

We both laugh at Aelita's cute, pointless joke.

It's midnight now, everyone is tucked up in bed, I can't get to sleep. Owl's are tooting far too much. Aelita hasn't made any noise what so ever. Too quiet? Nah she's probably just sound asleep. Suddenly a light comes from under my covers, I grab my phone before it wakes everyone up, the light is sore to look at, I blink about fifty times and try to focus on the blurry message,

"Hey, how's camp? Having fun? Julia kinda ate all your animal crackers, my bad",

Odd trying to be funny, thinking he's waking me up.

Ach, forgot Julia likes animal crackers! Damn it!

I look over, I realise Aelita, she seems ..bigger?

I slip out of the covers, slowly getting up, nearly falling over, I just remembered I'm on the top bunk! I creek down the ladder, and tip toe towards Aelita's bed, she's also on the top bunk. At the top of her ladder, I realise that it's not Aelita, it's a pile of pillows too fool us that it's her. When I'm half way down the ladder, I can't help but notice the big blue light coming from the cabin door.

I pick up an umbrella and approach it with caution, falling over all sorts of stuff, Shampoo, teddy bears, shoes, getting ever so close to the door.

I grab the handle and pull it open slowly.

There sits Aelita, with a laptop and Jeremy on the screen, he's talking to her over video chat. Aelita realises I'm behind her on her screen and shuts the laptop quickly.

"So he gave you a computer to watch what we're doing!",

Aelita, with a face as red a rose turns,

"What! No!"

I laugh, it's obvious, I should've seen it coming…Jeremy isn't happy enough with a simple text message..he has to see how everyone's doing and what we're up to.

"Aelita, you're one of the worst liars ever, he gave you the laptop so you can secretly tell him what we're doing".

Aelita shrugs,

"Ulrich we are boyfriend and girlfriend, we just want to speak to each other, I'm sure if you had a girlfriend you would like to see her at every chance you get too, am I right?"

I pause, taken back a bit, maybe I'm being too pushy, maybe they are only trying to speak to each other, what was I thinking?

"I'm sorry, I was over thinking, just go back to your conversation, I'll go back to bed, Goodnight".

She smiles

"Goodnight Ulrich, and if the owls are annoying you, listen to your I Pod I'm sure you have some slow music that will put you to sleep".

Confused wondering why I didn't think of that I go back inside the cabin, land on the floor and start to look for my I Pod. I find it not so far away from the teddy I tripped over on my way out.

Suddenly a huge red light flashes through the door and disappears, Aelita comes through shortly after, with the laptop under her arm.

We both climb up our ladders, I sink into the covers and put the earphones in my ears, as soon as I'm about to press play Aelita waves. I look over.

"Goodnight Ulrich, Sweet dreams, don't let the bed bugs bite, literally".

I forget about the bugs and shiver, suddenly it feels like my skins crawling, but I know it's just my imagination.

"Goodnight".

End of part 1.

Taste of part 2 ;) x

"_..listening to the soft rock ballad I awake, with the sensation of someone tickling me, no not someone..something! I sit up and throw the covers off, spiders! Lots of them dancing around my bed, my legs, I kick them all off and jump straight down on to the floor in panic, my landing wasn't very comfortable landing on my stomach. I wipe them all off, looking up to see the others still sleeping. Surprisingly..my fall should've woke them up! The room turns red again, like someone's put a huge red blanket over the cabin, the door throws open and a shadowy figure appears, not human, this was too tall to be human, it has four legs like a horse, and long hair. "Ulrich.." it wimps, holding out an arm, before it reaching me, someone behind screams".. _


End file.
